gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Hidetoshi Sekiguchi
Hidetosi in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Hidetoshi is the owner of John and the son of an unnamed mayor who was killed by Akakabuto. After travelling around hunting with John, Hidetoshi returns to Outo avenge his father. He quickly becomes a rival to Takeda Gohei, who always wants to kill Akakabuto. Along with being a hunter Hidetoshi is also a doctor and treats Gohei as he grows ill. During Gohei's illness Hidetoshi also introduced Daisuketo the hunting bow. After that Hidetoshi has no major part in the anime nor manga. Hidetoshi in Ginga Densetsu Weed manga Hidetoshi was the former owner of the hunting dog John. After the death of Akakabuto, he stayed in Ohu. However as years passed, more and more cases of people got killed in the mountains, Hidetoshi got the assignment to kill all the wild dogs of Ohu. It is not until he hears the story of Kaibutsu from his former student Daisuke, he finally believes that it is something different and far more deadly than the wild dogs terrorising Ohu mountains. Together with Daisuke, he drives to the mountain to find and kill this beast. They find Kaibutsu as Weed and his group is fighting him. As they fall from the cliff, Hidetoshi and Daisuke goes to search for them. They find Kaibutsu killed and travel back to Ohu village. Later on when the news of the wild dogs became a menace again, here he and Daisuke meets a retired policeman called Shouji Sudou, who tells them about the two Great danes Hougen and Genba. Hidetoshi helps the villagers blow up Gajou to put an end Hougen’s siege on Ohu. In Hokkaido arc, Hidetoshi and Daisuke hear the news about the stray dogs and pet dogs which went missing from homes and following the puppy Weed. To find out what the dog pack was up to, they follow the pack of dogs to Hokkaido. Upon reaching the destination, they find Weed and the reinforcement pack were in the gorge where there were Ohu soldiers in a bad shape from fighting and imprisonment. While Weed and his reinforcements went off to find Victor, Hidetoshi and Daisuke stay behind near the gorge to help the injured dogs (the Ohu Soldiers and some of Victor's packmates) to recover. Both Hidetoshi and Daisuke also took the severely injured Jaguar, Teru and Musashi to the vet for treatment. In Hybrid Bear arc, Daisuke and Hidetoshi drive to Ou to send Teru, Musashi and Jaguar back to the wild. Later on towards the end of the story, they drive to Ou again to visit the dogs - this time they discovered that there were new puppies (Weed's puppies and Jerome's puppies) However, when Hidetoshi saw the German Shepherd puppies (Jerome and Lydia's), he was disappointed that his former pet dog (John) was not around anymore. Hidetoshi in Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion Daisuke and Hidetoshi were visiting the Ou dogs in the beginning of the story. After they caught some fishes to feed the puppies, Hidetoshi and Daisuke were ready to drive back home when Akame stopped them on the road by barking. This act from Akame saved their lives as there was a minor landslide on the mountain road. The humans returned home safely before another earhquake had occured. Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Humans Category:Males